


What Did You Do?

by MasterTLA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Language, Some Forced Kissing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, not too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: Gavin has a reputation, and it's not a good one. But somehow he landed Connor, and didn't that just surprise everyone? Gavin doesn't do relationships but Connor is different. Instead of screwing it up like he usually does, Gavin is determined not to ruin it. Not this time. Connor is the best thing to ever happen to him.Can a misunderstanding ruin everything?





	What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I did in the Discor server I'm a part of! Sorry I suck at summaries. Also past vs. present tense. This here ain't beta read. Lol any mistakes are mine. In my defense it's midnight and I've been awake since 5:30 this morning so... Don't be too harsh! :)
> 
> Let me know if I need to add anything to the tags! I don't want anyone to be caught off guard by anything???????

Gavin Reed has a reputation for being- strike that. He has _reputations_. To some, he’s the guy who has never liked androids. Can’t stand ‘em. No one knows why, probably not even himself. To others, he’s the douchebag who can’t find a partner that won’t quit on him before a shift is even over. Not a single person in the DPD makes enough to put up with his shit.

And to others he’s the guy who will sleep with anyone lonely enough to give him the time of day. His little black book is extensive, maybe even record-setting. Seriously. There’s only so many times he can walk into the precinct wearing the same clothes as the day before, hair mussed, neck bitten and bruised, before people start to talk. Not to mention what he did to Officer Chen’s sister.

That had not been a good time for anyone involved. Dark days in the precinct for sure. He completely ruined the only friendship he had in the DPD.

Whether it’s his anti-android cynicism, his horrendous attitude, or his propensity for fucking around with anyone, he’s known as an asshole.

A bastard.

A prick.

Really, no one knows why Captain Fowler keeps him around. His disciplinary folder is thick enough to be bound in paperback, yet still, he keeps his job. He’s had the same desk and the same locker for ten years. He’s not the oldest, far from it, but he, Fowler, and Lt. Hank Anderson are the longest standing officers in their precinct for sure. But even that’s no reason for his record to be so long. There’s no reason he shouldn’t have been fired a long time ago.

Which is why it surprised everyone, humans and androids alike, when he and Connor Anderson started dating.

Yes, dating.

Connor was an android sent by CyberLife to work on catching deviants before the end of the revolution. He was not the first android to work in the precinct. He wasn’t even the first one to wear a badge. However, he was the first model designated as a detective. He wasn’t just some beat cop to direct traffic or keep an eye on Detroit’s busy streets. 

He was his own crime lab. He could analyze a sample of evidence in seconds with just the tip of his tongue when it would take days or even weeks to get results from the busy crime lab. He could run after perps without getting tired. He could do a stakeout without getting hungry or thirsty, without needing to sleep. He could jump across rooftops and weave through high-speed traffic if he needed to.

He was stronger, faster, _better_ than any of the human detectives could ever hope to be. Not to mention how polite and kind he could be. Or how smart he was. How funny. And tough. Resilient. Compassionate. He had more humanity in a little finger than most humans had in their whole bodies.

Especially Gavin.

Honestly, Gavin still can’t believe he got so lucky. He knows the other shoe will drop eventually. He knows who he is. He’s bound to fuck it up eventually. But…

For the first time in a long time, he wants to try.

He fell into a bad way with some worse people and life just didn’t seem… worth it… anymore.

He didn’t care about making friends, especially plastic ones who couldn’t think for themselves. He didn’t want anyone to get attached to him. It was just easier when he was alone. If he did a good job then _he_ did a good job. If he fucked up then it was _his_ fault. Easy.

And then Connor came in and shattered all of that to pieces. He had been sent to capture deviants, to douse the flame of rebellion before it could spread like wildfire. But instead, he showed everyone that he was alive. That androids were living beings with opinions and feelings. He stole the hearts of Detroit’s finest.

And that includes Gavin’s.

It wasn’t quick. It didn’t happen overnight. It wasn’t like those romance movies where time suddenly stopped as soon as person A saw person B across the room.

Gavin accepted that he had to share precinct with an android. He accepted that they had the same title. He accepted that they received the same pay. He accepted that their desks were moved closer together. He accepted that he was put on a special android team with Connor and Hank. He accepted that the two invited him out for breakfast every now and then or even drinks after their shifts.

He accepted that Connor looked good in civilian clothes.

He accepted that making Connor smile was a hell of a lot better than getting drunk and passing out on his couch.

He accepted that one day he passed by a pet store and saw a fluffy puppy in the window and thought, ‘ _Me and Connor could call her Muffin_ ,’ and they weren’t even dating at the time.

Connor accepted when he awkwardly asked him out to the movies.

It was definitely the best thing Gavin had ever done.

So now he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because this? Him and Connor? It’s the greatest thing in his world. And Gavin? He can’t have nice things. Karma or Faith, whoever the bitch is, always makes sure of that. But he’s trying.

It’s cliche as hell, but Connor makes him a better person. Connor is-

“Gavin?”

The detective recognizes that voice but wishes he didn’t. “Tommy,” he grunts, adjusting his grip on the bag of take-out he grabbed for lunch. Of course he would get stopped right down the street from the precinct by an old fuck-buddy. “And I thought you skipped town.”

”What if I said I missed you?” the man grins, looking Gavin up and down.

”You’re not the guy who misses people. That’s why we worked so good.” This would be the perfect place to leave. “Good seein’ ya. Catch ya later.” He turns to go, really the precinct is right there, but Tommy grabs his arm. “What the hell man?”

”I was serious, Gav. I missed you.” He pulled the detective towards him. They’re about the same height, but Gavin is honestly caught off guard. “Your ass at least. What do you say? A quick fuck for old times sake?”

”Yeah, sure,” Gavin spits out, wrenching his arms free. “Here’s a quick fuck for you. Fuck off. I don’t do this shit anymore.” Again, he turns to leave but he’s grabbed even harder, hard enough to drop his food. “Fuck!” he growls.

Tommy pushes Gavin against the wall and settles his body in a way that leaves Gavin little room to move. “What happened to the cock-hungry detective I remember?”

His stomach churns at those words. He really did get around back in the day before he got with Connor. He didn’t care who he fucked or who fucked him. He didn’t care about anything. “I said I don’t do this shit anymore. I got someone else okay? Now back the hell off. I’ll arrest the shit out of you for assaulting an officer.”

”Okay, Gav, I’ll let you go. But first-” He cut himself off and latched his mouth onto Gavin’s. He used the leverage he had holding Gavin against the wall to prevent him from struggling away. His tongue forced its way into the detective’s mouth.

Gavin doesn’t know how long it they kissed before his brain registered what the fuck was happening. With a cry, he arches himself forcefully off the wall, knocking Tommy’s balance off and biting the bastard’s tongue in the process. He swings wildly, heart racing, and luckily lands a hit on his jaw. He turns and runs towards the precinct.

”Hey!” Tommy was running after him and managed to snag his shirt. It ripped.

Gavin curses and rears back to punch the bastard again. “Eat shit and die!” he exclaims as his fist collides with and breaks Tommy’s nose. The guy falls back on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk. “Rat bastard,” Gavin mumbles as he shakes his hand out and walks the rest of the way to the precinct.

His fucking shirt is ripped; he forgot his damn lunch; he- Why the hell is everyone staring at him?

His steps slow as he approaches his desk and looks around at everyone who is glaring daggers at him. What did he do this time? “Hey, Anderson,” he calls, glancing towards the old man’s desk. “Where’s Connor?” His boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

”Reed,” the man replies sternly, “What were you doing?”

Gavin frowns as he takes his seat and, what feels like the whole precinct, closes in on him. They seem to be staring at his shirt and his mouth? His frown deepens as he looks at himself in the very reflective screen of his computer terminal, one that Connor cleans meticulously everyday no matter how often Gavin tells him not to worry about it.

The neck of his shirt is torn, revealing some lite bruising left behind by Connor (bitey bastard). But his lips are red and his face is flushed. He knows what this looks like but, “I was out getting lunch. I told you and Connor I was heading out. Are you losing your memory old man?” he growls, feeling defensive.

”Where is it then?” Chen questions, arms crossed over her chest. What? Now he’s getting the third degree from her too?

”Didn’t we warn you not to do this kind of shit to Connor?” Chris calls out. There are a bunch of affirmatives in response to that.

“Who were you fucking?”

And it just explodes from there.

_Who was it? Was it just this one time? Is it worth it? We told Connor you were no good. We told him you’d hurt him. What does he see in you? What-_

He wasn’t hearing anything he didn’t hear on a daily basis from his own mind. Did they really think they were sharing some new knowledge with him?

His heart stops as a familiar pair of warm brown eyes stand out against the crowd. Connor was there and he was not happy.

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. He was hearing all this shit. He was finally going to realize that Gavin was no good. He was finally going to have some sense knocked into his head. Why was the room getting blurry?

”I’m sorry!” he yells suddenly, except his throat feels thick. The words are hard to get out. He can’t fucking breathe. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” He can’t tell how quiet it’s gotten over the pounding of his own heart thumping in his ears. “I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear. I-I-I swear I didn’t. P-please.”

He tries to focus on Connor through the tears gathering in his eyes but he can’t. He doesn’t even deserve it. “I know who I was. Who I-I am. I never wanted to care so whenever I got too close I moved on. I found someone else. I did it all the time because it didn’t matter. And I- and I get scared that I’ll screw up again. It’s so much easier to just let it go. To fuck it up. I’ve thought about it but then I think about-”

He squeezes his eyes shut and hunches over to try and quiet his own sobs. “I_I think about you leaving and I can’t stand it. I can’t risk it. I don’t want to lose you. I’m so sorry. He just came up out of nowhere and he- I’m sorry! I should have-”

”Gavin.” Warm hands run through his hair and he just cries harder. “It’s okay, Gavin. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

”But I kissed-”

”No, Gavin. No,” Connor says firmly but gently. He crouches down so he can look the human in the eye. It takes him a second to coerce him in looking at him. “I saw the whole thing. I’ve brought that disgusting piece of filth in and locked him in a holding cell. You did nothing wrong,” he reiterates. He squeezes Gavin’s hands reassuringly.

”You saw the whole thing?”

”I followed you on your journey to retrieve lunch,” the android responds as if Gavin should have known all along that he would. “I wanted to make sure you got something at least a little bit healthy.”

Despite everything, Gavin found himself laughing.

Connor straightens and presses a light kiss on the man’s forehead before turning angry eyes towards the rest of the bullpen. “Now that I’ve returned perhaps you’d like to repeat yourselves to my face as you had no problem attacking my boyfriend behind my back.”

Everyone dispersed, ashamed and somewhat stunned. Gavin Reed had emotions? Maybe people really can change.

”And you,” Connor spun towards Hank. “You started this?”

”Hey,” Hank says, crossing his arms over his chest. “He said he was going to get lunch, came back empty-handed, covered in bruises, and looked like he spent seven minutes in heaven with someone. I won’t apologize for asking him what he was doing. I didn’t know everyone would jump in on him like that. It was fucking Chen who ran in here saying she saw him macking on one of his old fuckboys.”

”I’ll talk with her personally,” Connor responds with a glare in her unknowing direction.

”Connor,” Gavin says, grabbing one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

”It’s not fine, Gavin. Maybe in the past this kind of behaviour was expected of you, but as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been getting better and better. You’ve proven multiple times over that you’re not the same man you were back then. They had no right to attack you like this and they damn sure didn’t have any evidence to support it.”

Gavin’s heart was still pounding in his chest but for a completely different reason now. It was so full of love and joy that he honestly thought it would explode. Really, how did he get so lucky? He can feel his face split into a large grin as he meets Connor’s eyes. “I don’t deserve you,” he says happily.

The android rolls his eyes and places a soft kiss on Gavin’s lips. He set an internal reminder to take Gavin home and remove all traces of T- of that other human from Gavin’s mouth. From his clothes. From his body. He added another reminder to let Fowler know they wouldn’t be able to make their shifts tomorrow.

He began pulling Gavin towards the locker room so he could replace his shirt. As they passed Chen’s desk he made one more note not to show Gavin what his processor was preparing as part of his talk with the female officer. A lot of it was censored, even in his own processing unit.

He’ll see to it that no one ever doubts his and Gavin’s relationship again.

Even Gavin himself.

He’ll spend every day showing him just how much he means to Connor. No matter how long it takes.


End file.
